The present invention relates to an oil supplying and recycling equipment mainly adapted for a vacuum operated frying apparatus, which is comprised of a filtering tank and a reservoir tank that are connected to a frying pan, a vacuum pump respectively by way of a recycling duct, a connecting duct, a main duct, a discharge duct and a vacuum duct whereby used frying oil can be recycled and filtered for further use due to the function of the vacuum pump and first and second auxiliary vacuum tanks.
Fast foods have been prevailingly accepted by people working and living in a modern society because of the fast pace of life; and most kinds of fast food are processed with frying oil, because the fried foods can be preserved longer and are edible in a short time.
In the prior frying machines, foods are directly fried in a frying pan exposed to the air so that the heated oil can be oxidized with ease and such processed oil is hard to be recycled for further use.
The present invention employs vacuumized frying pan to fry foods so as to prevent the frying oil from quick oxidization and then the used frying oil can be recycled by way of a filtering tank and a reservoir tank for further use, avoiding waste of frying oil effectively.